Love
by stellaa-brandon lovin
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be nice! In my story, Brandon didn't ask Stella out yet, but really wants too, but he's afraid of her not liking him. But he doesn't know that she's completely in love with him.
1. author's note

Author's note

Okay hi guys this is my first fanfic so be nice!:D in my story, Brandon didn't ask Stella out yet, but really wants too but he's afraid of her not liking him. But he doesn't know that she's completely in love with him! And he's going to try to ask her at the ercliyon 50th anniversary ball. Someone then crashes the party. my story is kind of a crossover with Mew Mew Power except that Stella is a cat like Zoey but she's also a fairy. Then Dren the Cinocloyn will crash the party! i will continue the story now!..right after i write the first chapter.!


	2. Chapter 1: Invites

Author's note

hey i started to write the story and stoped at chapter 5 because my computer just shut down and then it didn't save so i have to start all over again so just be patient okay. thanks alot! if you can give me some ideas of how Brandon should ask Stellaout that would be great! so just bare with me! oh Canada spells colour this way and American spell it this wayclour I'm using the Canadian way!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB OR MEW MEW POWER BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!!

chapter 1: Invites

It was in the middle of December in the evening,there was a blizzard outside. When all the winx, specialist and mew mew's were lounging on the sofa and sipping away their hot chocolate,and just talking around the fire place. . . All of a sudden silence was brought in the room. all you can hear was the wood burning. The acrid smell of smoke from the wood drifted toward them. Then someone spoke.

"oh i almost forgot, here are the invites to Eraklyon's 50th anniversary ball!" sky said, as he handed a blue lace type envelope to each Person. on it there was Eracklyon royal symbol. A falcon. the letter had read:

**King Erendor, Queen Samera and prince sky**

**request the pleasure of your company**

**at a royal ball**

**in honour of**

**Eraklyon's 50th anniversary**

**on Saturday 20th December, 2009**

**at 6:00pm**

**in Eraklyon!**

"ooooh, yay I'm so excited" Bloom squealed and hugged sky.(sorry i wouldn't have used them cause i hate them but i didn't want the party to be at solaria..well not this I'm going to make bloom stupid in this story sorry bloom fans, but in my next story i promise that i won't!!xD)

"oh ya me to I'm just dieing to go! cause it's like the party of the year right.. woopdidoo.." riven said scrcastially."oh and i bet i know what Brandon wants to do when we get there" he added."huh" Brandon looked confused."he wants to ask st-" riven got cut of by Brandon.

" shut up riven, hehheh i have no idea what he's talking about. he's a goof" brandon defended.

Stella shot a glance and Brandon. he looked back at her and stared into her beautiful golden eyes. there were alot of things that he couldn't describe about the girl he loves.. her eyes were one of them. whenever he looked in them, nothing else mattered to him. he got lost in eyes then changed to a dark blue. there was once again silence.

"stel-stella your eyes..ther-there blue" brandon stutered. "stell they really are blue" layla confirmed. Flora gasped.

"huh. ohh yeah i know they started to change ever since i became a mew mew i want to talk to Miss.F about it she told me that, that's what happened with my mom as well so there's nothing to worry about. i mean like last night i woke up and then my hair was like pitch black..i got kinda scared..and the lenght of my hair changes too. it's wired.." stella said camly.

(i added that cause i wanted her hair and eyes to keep changing it was fun to imagine so i just added it i hope you guys dion't mind) they just continue to stare. then someones phone started to ring.

_oh I'm a gummy bear, yes I'm a gummy bear, oh I'm a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear I'm a jelly be-_stella looked at the caller ID, sighed and picked it up.( LMAOO this is the song i'm a gummy bear LOL i thought it was just too cute i just had to put it in here xD ) everyone giggled at Stella's ring tone and she just smiled.

"hi Elliot--but we were working all weak long and were very tired please give us a break--please Ellie --your a slave master Elliot!" Stella yelled Thur the phone.

"wrong a slave master is a sweetheart compared to Elliot" Corina Corrected.

"they don't mean that!" Bridgett yelled hoping Elliot would hear.

"thanks Ellie." Stella ended the call.

"what did he say?!..what did he say!?" Kiki jumped around the room.

"Kiki stop monkeying around, he said that we don't have to go and that he already picked out our dress for the ball..i guess sky invited him too" stella sighed.

Renee grumbled."well if you all don't mind i gonna be late for my photoshoot. gimmi a call if Dren comes along. i'll see you guys on saturday".

"sorry girls, but we have to leave now too..or else we'll miss curfew" Brandon sad sadly.

"great if Brandons' leaving now i might as well just back to work" she whispered."stellaaa you thinking out loud again.."Flora warned quietly.

" bye Stell, I can't wait to see you again tommorow. night and sweetdreams" brandon said as he hugged her tightly. she quietly said "bye." Brandon noticed that she looked kinda sad that he was leaving and smiled."smile stell, it looks good on you" he said sweetly. she blushed. Flora and Helia kissed good night as did musa and riven,timmy and tecna. but layla and nabu started to make out. but flora cleared her throat and they stoped. bloom and sky said a simply bye and she went to bed.(MUHAHA) the guys went home. the mew mew's were sleeping over so that stella could give them a makeover for tommorow's party. Elliot also stoped by to drop of there dresses. and the all went to bed after half an hour stella phone rang.

_i'm a gummy bea-_ "hello" she smiled as she looked at the caller ID.

"hey i know's it late but i just wanted your voice to be the last one i hear tonight" Brandon said shyly.

"awwe thanks brandon i'm glad you called. your my absoloute best friend in the whole wide word." she smiled.

brandon frowned he wanted there relationship to be more then just bestfriends.

" wait you never ever told me who you like and i really really wanna know" she asked nervously hopeing that it would be her.

"hmm i'll tell you tommorow i promise. and what about you?" he blushed.

" i'll tell you when you tell me" she teased and yawned.

" your tierd stell you should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow OK bye goodnight"

"night" she said and hung up. _i love you._

**OK that's it for the first chapter! I'll make it longer for the next. I'm still figuring out how to use this. and add new chapters soo some help would be nice. review if you want the next chapter!.if i did anything wrongplease tell me so that i ould become a better writter. thank you!**

**--**

**sasha a.k.a**

stella-my life.


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

chapter 2: Getting ready

it was Saturday December 20Th. the day of the big ball, everyone one was busy getting ready! Stella and Musa were taking showers they were the last to take them as everyone else was getting there hair done, and making them self's look beautiful.

Flora had her hair down. it was straight at the top and it worked it's way to curls at the bottom. you could see the hidden high lights for when her hair curled. her cheeks were a nice shade of light pink that matched her eye shadow shade. she wore a beautiful diamond necklace and had a pair of diamond earings on. her dress was a long sleeved v-necked dress that just touched the floor. the top part of her dress made a v shape at her waist. which then the rest flared down(like those can-can things the people wear under there dresses. she also wore a pair of pink pumps that matched the colour of her dress. and to finish her look, she wore a side flower (pink)in her hair made her look perfect.

Musa had her down and straight. All her make-up matched her skin colour. her dress was a nice scarlet coloured, knee high, halter dress which had beautiful bead work on the top part of her dress, the bottom part of her dress was all fine a net material. she wore ruby earings. with red strapies.

Bloom had her in sectioned braids and pulled up in a half ponytail (not cornrows). Her dress was a light shade of blue and was haltered with a cut up to her hip that followed with white ruffles. her bangs were pulled up in a half ponytail. and white pumps completed her look.

Tecna had charmed her hair to fall past lightly over her shoulders, held up with a lavender clip. Her dress was a lavender and strapless and barely dusting the floor withwhite lace for details. she wore white heels to go with her stunning dress.

Layla's dress was a nice medium toned green and had spaghetti straps, but with large triangle cut outs on the sides. her hair was the same but the first few strands were being held back with a silver slip. she wore black heels the mad the dress stand out more.

Corina, wore a dark blue knee length dress that had beautiful black designs on the top half of her dress, she wroe dark eyeliner that stood out. pumps that matched her dress. her hair was down and straightened. her bangs slightly covered her big brown eyes.

Bridget had her hair down and was curled. she wore a dark leafy green dress that barely brushed the floor, she had short, green gloves that ended at her wrists. and her make-up was a skin tone colour. she had no jewelery on.

kiki had her hair just like Corina. she wore a very simple yet stunning yellow knee high length dress. she wore yellow shoes with a little heel on them.  
(her age is around, like 13 or something, in the show she looks very young.) no make-up. just a simple necklace with a heart on it. she looked so cute with a yellow ribbon right above her bangs.

When Stella came out of the shower her hair turned into a more golden brown colour. She had her hair curled at the bottom just like flora. she had done a side pony tail witha bump at the back of her hair with a golden hair elastic holding the bump together. she had skin colour make up on, and had a dress that was golden in colour it was a tube top dress that kissed the floor. there was a a light golden rim and the top of her dress,  
and it sparkled in the light. the gloves that she wore matched her dress. and golden pumps. with golden-topaz round (like a pearl) earings. A nice swift bangs covered her forehead. She looked absolutely stunning.

everyone stared at the sun and the moon fairy. They were speechless.

"well, what do you think..?" Stella said with one of her most winning smiles."you guys look so pretty!" Stella added.

"wow, Stella you look so beautiful. I-- wow!" Flora answered.

"ya Stell you look amazing!..i know someone that won't take his eyes off you, not even for one second." Musa was astonished bythe beauty that was infront of her.

"thanks guys, and i really hope so Musa. I decided that if he doesn't tell me, if likes me today i'll tell him." stella was still not sure of how to tell brandon that he was her everything.

Corina went out on the balcony, to see if there ride was here yet. she saw the ship that was picking them um and yelled" let's go girls our rides' here,  
and i don't think they like to be kept waiting".

everyone scurried to the ship. and the took off right away.

mean while the guys were already in Eracklyon getting ready.

Brandon- he had on a neon pink shirt withblack a black vest on, with black pants and a black bow tie with black shiny shoes. Brandon had cut his hair the last week so it was no longer bothering his eyes. his hair was now also shaggy (his hair looks like Zac Efron's but more brown).

Helia- he had on a a light blue shirt with a gray vest, gray pants, and black shiny shoes. toped with a black bow tie.

Riven- he wore the same thing as Brandon except his shirt was red.

Nabu- wore the same thing too except his shirt colour was purple.

Sky- he also wore the same thingbut with a tie and a white shirt (sorry i hate him soo no coloured shirt for him,excuse me i fell evil it will pass and i might give him a coloured shirt...maybe.)

the girls arrived at Eracklyon and were waiting for the royal guards to intorduce them to all the guest.

**well, this is chapter 2 i hope you guys liked it.:) i really want to take this time and thank Sarah A.k.a Winxer4life for helping me with the dresses. THANK YOU! ;D well, you guys know ****the drill read and review! Thank you. please send in request and points on how i can improve on this story and to be a better writer. Next Chapter i think it's going to be batting time! when Dren Crashes the party people who never watched mew mew power watch it or else you wont get the next chapter, go on youtube and type in --**

**mew mew power episode 1 part 1 english on the search bar and then continue from there. trust me you'll like mew mew power as much as winx club.!**

**fav characters:**

**OMG LIKE STELLA AND BRANDON(I DREAM ABOUT THEM):S I KNOW WIRED BUT W/ I LOVE THEM SOO MUCH!! AND THINK ABOUT THEM CONSTANTLY.333333**

**i also like Zoey and Mark and some what Zoey and Elliot.33**

**i like zac efron TAYLOR LAUTNER, Drew roy, ROBERT PATTINSON3333333--yeah i know there're not charcters..oh well**

**Talk to me soon. i get bored.. and update your stories..you know who you are ;D**

**--**

**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo**

**sasha:x**


	4. author's note 2

Hey guys,

yeah so i know you guys hate these..but it's important! Well since I'm a noob at this I don't know how to re-edit my chapters, anywho I'm thinking about deleting the mew mew's because half the people don't know what I'm talking about. So just excuse the mew mew people, and pretend that the went shopping to get there dresses, instead of Elliot giving it to them :P yeah it's really confusing right now. But...Think only about the winx club when reading my story. Thanks for your co corporations


	5. Chapter 3: Metting Jacob Black

Normal P.O.V

The girls arrived at the enchanted castle, looking more beautiful then ever, awaiting for them to be announced. The buzzing sound of the crowd beneath them was endless. Royalty, the "important people" all dressed in stunning gowns of different colours, and the gentlemen, all dressed to kill. Finally.

Introducing, king Jack and his beloved queen Jill from up the hill,

Everybody looked at the staircase where the king and queen descended. The specialist's were talking and didn't pay any attention to them until.. May we all welcome, The lovely fairies of Alfea, Princess Layla of Tides, Musa of Nebula, Tecna of Zenith, Princess Bloom of Sparks, Flora OF Linphea, and Last but no least, Princess Stella Of Solaria. The Crowd burst into applauses to welcome them. The specialist's turned to face them, eyes locked on their girls, mouths dropped. They went over to greet them. The winx's made their way down the stairs.

"Whoa.. You Look—Look," Helia said trying to get the right words out," Beautiful". He picked up her hand and kissed it, he handed her a delicate white rose. Flora Blushed, and took it without hesitation.

"Looking good Musa, like always," Riven said all excited. "HAHA, Thanks, Stella, dumped all her makeup on me," she said angrily. "Nice, job Stell!" She smiled one of her most sunshiny smiles. (XD) "She wouldn't sit still." Musa stuck out her tongue at her.

"Very Mature Musa.. Hi Timmy" Tecna Muttered. "Tecna, you look really good." said the shy Timmy.

"Gorgeous Bloom," Sky said. And took Bloom outside to the garden.

" Okay?! Well bye to you too Bloom? Where's Nabu?" asked Layla Cursorily.

"He's smashing drums out back," Brandon said.

Brandon walked over to Stella, but as he was, he noticed a Eraclinight walking towards her, but faster.

"Would you care to join me in a dance, miss Stella," he asked.

Stella looked at him, and took a quick glance at Brandon, shrugged, and then looked back at him, took his hand "certainly".

Brandon threw his head back. "Urg", he then noticed the presence of his other best friend, Flora, her soft hand on his shoulder. "When their done, you'll have her for the entire night, you can then tell her how you feel" she said softly. Brandon surprised her by pulling her into a massive bear hug. "Thanks," he whispered to her, threw her hair. She smiled, at him and then joined Helia.

The announcer then announced the upcoming of Jacob Black from Solaria. When Stella heard his name being said, she quickly ran and ditched the guys she was dancing with, to greet him, "excuse me," she said before she ran. Jacob Saw her, hugged her and spinned her around. "Oh my gosh, what are you doing here, I haven't see you in like the longest time," she said almost crying of happiness.

Jacob Black, Her childhood Best friend stood in front of her. "I know Sky's parents, so you could said me and him are pretty close. Wow! So you grew A-LOT, HAHA no more chubby cheeks, you still look beautiful as ever, man, it's great to see you again," he grabbed her again into one of his bone crushing hugs.

"c-a-n-'t b-r-e-a-t-h," she gasped. He laughed.

"Jacob! Dude it's great to see you," sky called, after his walk with bloom.

They hugged, and Bloom went to go stand beside Stella. "Surprised Stell? This is Bloom, my girlfriend," they shook hands, and then Stella spoke " I can't believe you never told me!" she slapped his hand playfully. "OW! Get anymore happy any you might actually break my hand, jeezs, he told me not to tell you, Brandon over here," sky called. Brandon Walked over, eyes on Stella, and hers on his. "Jacob Black? Hey, man you never come over any more" they "manly" hugged. "You know them all?" Stella asked astonished.

"Huh, yeah sure, my dad knows his father" he answered back.

"You'll be staying over right?" sky asked.

"Yup" he popped his lips at the p.

"You guys can stay too, if you like," sky stated. Stella looked at Bloom, who then nodded.

"Stella, come with me," said Brandon, grabbed her hand and took her outside to a little dome shaped house, where lights, roses of assorted colours, and wines covered it. (if you watched a Cinderella story.. yeah when the very dancing at that Halloween party, it look like that.) When they got there, Brandon faced a great big bunch of roses where pulled one out and faced Stella who was no longer facing his back, waiting to see what he would do or say.

**DON DON DON. Ehh this chapter was ish long,yeah okay not really.. but i have school and considering all that hmwk and stuff. This chapter is dedicated to my lovely annoying new friend princessciara, :) jks 3 I hope you like it. And always review please ;D It looked long on microsoft D;**

**I have complete writer's block, and ideas will me greatly appreciated as usual,** **LOL yeah I know the part where Jacob Black from twilight comes in is totally random but this is my story :D ** I need at least 5 reviews from 5 DIFFERENT people to continue, or I'll just continue this story in the summer where I can type in peace with stressing over hmwk ;D**

**XOXO**

**-Sasha**

**A.K.A Stella – my life.**


	6. Chapter 4: Questions

Brandon turns around. Smiles, and hand her the rose.

"Thanks," Stella said shyly.

"You look beautiful as always," Brandon then told her.

"You too--err I mean you look er-nice," Stella stuttered. Brandon chuckled.

"Wanna play 20 questions," he asked hoping he'd tell her how he felt thru that. "How bout ten?" she asked.

"well I'll take what I can get, okay so, you never really told me the truth about your parents, you always lied to everyone when that question was brought up, even to me, I wanna know, just maybe I can help you..Emotionally," Brandon asked cautiously. Stella looked down. Brandon sweetly picked her chin up.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me, I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, I want you to trust me," he said slowly and meaningly. There was silence for brief seconds.

"I trust you...Alot, you're actually that first person that I would tell anything to, you and Jacob, and the winx for girl stuff," she said. There was silence again.

"You wanted to know about my parents, well my mom left, left my dad her home planet my brother Justin, and me. All this happened when I was only 5, and Justin was only 7. The maids would keep telling me that Valtor gave my [shudder] soon-to-be step mother great power which she then used to drive away my mom...forever, the maids told me that my parents where very much in love and when my mom received a letter telling her that my dad didn't love her anymore, she left, and no one knows where..All this happened so that Cassandra and Chimera can be queen and the princess of Solaria. Justin is trying to ruin their life over there I feel sorry for him. That's all really, now you know." Stella shed a tear.

But Brandon then wiped it away, quickly. Like ninja. [XD]

"I'm sorry, I really had no idea," he said sincerely. Stella shrugged.

"hm, number 2, who's your best friend?" Brandon asked.

"That's easy, you, Jake, and the winx," Stella said without hesitation.

"Pick one?"

"Your really gonna make me choose -sigh-...You" she said. Brandon smiled; she smiled back up at him.

"Do you like Jacob, like more than...a friend?" Brandon crossed his fingers, hoping she would say no, and she did.

"No, he's just along time friend, nothing more nothing less."

"Favorite Winx, I won't tell," He asked

"Brandon! Bloom and Flora. Layla, Musa, and Tecna are the best too," she said. Brandon chuckled.

"If I asked you to dance, would that count as a question?" he asked.

"There's no music," she said with a light laugh.

"So?" Bandon put his hand out, Stella took it, and Brandon put her hand on his shoulder and his hands on her waist. They took a few steps and then music started to be played, by a group of musicians, near by. The played and sang I'll be. [By Edwin McCain] They laughed and continued to sway. Brandon spinned and tipped her, and continued to dance.

"All out of questions?" Stella asked minutes later.

"Are you going to stay over tonight?" Brandon asked still dancing.

Stella smiled and said "yes, now it's my turn to ask you a question."

"Anything," He said.

"On the phone when we talked on Friday, you implied that you liked someone, who? You can describe her if you don't want to tell me straight out, but I need some clues to guess," she said.

"Hmm, well she's VERY stubborn, competitive, talented, kind, cheerful, POWERFUL, and an insanely beautiful fairy, her hair colour started to change and her eye colour as well, she has 5 wonderful and beautiful fairies that are always with her. She's always think that she's so out of place here and different, but in reality she's just being her self," as he described her, Stella's heart skipped a couple of beats, knowing that it's all coming back to her, that she's the one he's describing, and that she's the one he likes. Brandon continued.

"She a princess of a really pretty and sunny planet, she's the fairy of the sun, moon and the stars, and all I really know is that I'm completely in love with her, she's in every thought I have, I'm always thinking about her. Stella I--"An ear piercing Burst interrupted Brandon.

BBBOOOMMM!

"MUHAHA,"A roar of laughter and the sound of items being blasted, interrupted them.

"Stella! Brandon! COME QUICK THE TRIX AND VALTOR ARE HERE, THERE ATTACKING US!" Musa had come running outside to tell them, yelling. Stella began to run, but got hold back, by someone.

"Be carful!" Brandon said concerned. Stella touched he's cheek.

"I always am" Stella said quickly, and began to run again, followed by Musa and Brandon.

When they had got inside, everything was scattered, and broken, the guards were trying to lead the entire guest to safety. Flora took control.

"LET'S GO ENCHANTIX!"

----- (transformation song...they all transform.)

Tecna and Flora charged at stormy "ELECTRIC CURRENT!" "POSION IVY!," They both yelled.

Stormy was to fast for them, she ducked out of the way.

"Tecna we have to do convergence," Flora stated.

"Good idea," Tecna had said quickly. They joined hands.

"ELECTRIC NATURE!" The both yelled in unison. That attack sent Stormy flying, to the wall, when she hit it she fell straight down, and was too weak to get up.

"MUSA CONVERGENCE," Layla yelled.

"SOUND OF WATER!" The said together and they drowned Darcy in Water and Music.

"Girls, stay away from the crabs, one bite and your dead!" Tecna said.

"Way to stay positive, Tecna," Riven shouted.

"Why don't you guys help instead of just standing there," Layla complained.

"Guys please calm down we need to work together, or we'll never be able to finish them for good. Bloom I'll try and take down Valtor, I need...To ask him something. Get rid of icy. Specialist can you deal with those...um crab thingy's down there," Stella said of the creature with white bodies, claws and venom bits that can kill a fairy instantly.

Bloom went after Icy, and Stella saw Valtor sneak outside, so she followed him. She flew outside right in front of the castle. It started to rain, harder and harder, lighting struck, and thunder cracked. Boom! The sound of the thunder made Valtor jump. He turned around, and was face to face with Stella.

"Valtor" Stella said angrily, soaked from the rain and cold, but that was not going to stop her.

**Hey guys, so i was going to continue, and make it like really long but then I really wanted to post it at the same time soo.. I was wondering, would you guys like long chapters, and wait for like forever for the story to be updated or would you guys prefer, short chapters like 1000 words the least, like really fast?**

HAHA one of my review's was like " I dream about them too" something like that, and since I couldn't answer back to your review from hotmail, or on fanfiction, the answer is No i don't think your wierd, well kinda LOL cause I do the same thing, and i'm crazy so.. maybe your crazy too :) Just like me. :)

**Vote #1 or #2:**

**1. LONG chapters, LONG wait.**

**2. Short chapters, short wait.**

**VOTE! VOTE!**

**Review please! 6 reviews to continue! ^^**

**xoxox buh-bye**

**-Sasha**

**Stella-my life.**


	7. Chapter 5: Mom

"Valtor," Stella said with so much anger, and hatred in her eyes. She despised him. Stella let out a shiver; she was soaked and cold from the rain.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't...You. You know, you're my favorite winx...always so beautiful, and VERY powerful, I can signal heat waves coming from of you. I'll tell you what, teach me how to do that, and I'll spare you." Stella snarled at that.

"No Deal." Stella said rashly.

"Fine, suit your self, with all the power I stole from other realms, I don't even think I need Bloom anymore, she's pathetic, but you on the other hand, I think that together we can go far. I don't see why you're into Brandon so much, when you have a real man right before your eyes," Valtor said proudly.

"You're no man Valtor, your nothing but a fake. A true man, is everything that your not." Stella spat.

"Mark my words Stella, you will be mine. Just like how your mother's mine, She's to weak to fight me now, She hates you though, you know, she keeps thinking that all this time, she was held prisoner and you didn't even bothering coming to her aid." He said. He looked over at Stella with viscous eyes, no longer was his back facing her. Valtor, wanting her to get angry so that he would fight her with all of his power and all of her power, so no even fight. Valtor hated doing things with no challenge. Stella's shoulders were up tightly, palms into fists, eyes closed to gether, shaking, and concentrating on her powers. And that did it Stella let out, one of her famous 'Sun burst'. Stella sent Valtor right into a near by tree. He got up immediately. This was no ordinary attack this one meant something.

"Give me your worst, if you do not succeed, I will destroy the king and queen of Domino, and perhaps, Queen Luna." Stella didn't even realize that she was crying. She was crying for someone that had a banded her, her mother. She hit him another time, but it was weak from all her crying. Valtor used his part of the dragon fire, he shot Stella right into the castle walls, and it probably left a really big mark. Stella got up and tried again, she was starting to wonder if her friends were okay and why there're not coming to help her. Then she thought_, (probably because I didn't go help my mom.)_

"Optical darkness," Valtor thru a spell, to want to make her eyes go black.

"Moon bearer," Stella blocked out Valtor.

"That's it Valtor, your done one for! With all that is good and bad, The Sun, the moon and the stars, for the king and queen of domino, for all the realms you destroyed, for Tecna, for the winx, for , for all the schools, for my family," Stella whispered calmly but deadly. She struck her final attack, with all the power she could muster.

"The Sun the moon and the stars-COMBINE!-FULL POWER! YAHHGAHH!" That spell hurt her a lot on the inside. as fast as lighting, the power shot slammed Valtor, he could not longer breathe, the sun was burning him, the moon was so cold that it could freeze of the sun, but they worked together, and the light of the star was showing Valtor all of his past before he died, to make him feel guilty, and to make Stella happy.

Stella fell on her knees and transforming into random clothes, jean shorts, and a black tank top, and everything went black for Stella.

Brandon cam running outside after everything was done inside. He saw Stella, lying on the floor helpless, and ran forward to help her.

"Stella! Stella can you hear me," Brandon was worried now since there was no response." "Stella come on; please don't do this to me. Stella please wake up." Brandon let out a tear, but wiped it away, as the rest were running to them.

"Is she okay?" Riven asked. Jacob went to Stella, and picked her up. Brandon got annoyed, and gave him a dirty look. Even though they friends, he wanted to do that, Stella was his.

"I'll check her," Tecna pulled out her Lady bug, it flew all around her, and flew on top of Tacna's hand, it gave her the test results.

"She fine, I think, she just used a lot of her powers all at once, she'll be out for a couple of days though," Tecna touched Stella's face." She's freezing not normal for her."

"Okay, Sky take me to a room," Jacob told him. Sky lead them all to their rooms.

"Look at the mess, it must have been one hell of a battle," Musa stated. Stella opened her eyes slowly, and touched Jacob's face.

"J-a-ke? v -a -l -t -o- r-s --gone,h-e t-o-o-k m-m-o-m" Stella fainted again.

"Shh Stella, It's okay, you'll be okay," Jacob soothe. Brandon was now mad. Sky brought them to a room. Jacob placed Stella on the bed.

"Turn her over I want to see if she got hurt," Flora said. Brandon turned her over, her back facing them. There were bruises on her left shoulder. Jacob lifted her shirt up, and more bruises were found.

"Here put the ointment on her," Bloom said. Jacob took it. He lifted her shirt again and rubbed the ointment on her. Brandon got even more annoyed. Stella woke up again, because of all the pain.

"Jake? Stop I'm fine, I don't want you to get in trouble, you have to back to Sam," Stella whispered. Jacob cupped her face with one hand.

"Don't be stupid, Stella, you're more important," Jacob made a face.

"How are you feeling," Brandon asked, Stella turned over.

"It hurts a bit, but I'm okay," She tried to smile, but failed." you all look so tired, you should go eat and sleep, all of you."

"Stella you said something about your mother, what happened," Layla asked her.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Stella said harshly.

"What? Of course it matters, you told me that she was important," Brandon pushed.

"It doesn't matter, okay? Just leave it," Brandon got offended. He stared at her blankly." Sorry." She said again, relizing she was being rude.

"Let's go eat you guys," nabu said. "Stell, you want some?"

"Nah," she said quickly. They all left, but Brandon stayed.

Sorry I didn't update, yeah…this chapter sounds cheesy right? Ehh:/ bot mush Stella/Brandon…but there will be in the next. I LOVE Jacob3. Tell me what you think. Read review x5000.

Dear fellow fan-fictor's,

!!MERRRY CHRIISTMAAS!! & AA HAPPYY NEEWW YEARR!

I hope you all have a very merry Christmas, and a safe, healthy and happy new year. Write more Stella/Brandon Stories. (:

Love always,

Sasha(:


	8. author's note 3

Okay so guys, I know you hate these but it was necessary, when I re-read my story I realized there were a lot of mistakes, and I apologize for them. I do edit my stories, actually my computer does it for me, but from now on I'll do it my self because the computer doesn't correct everything. I am really sorry for the inconvenience. I would also like to take this chance to wish everyone on fan fiction a safe, healthy, enjoyable, happy new year.

!! HAPPYY NEWW YEARR !! 2010 ohmeegosh I'm getting older

I also won't be updating my story love because I am currently working on my new story, it will be filled with mini stories about Stella and Brandon, I also want to get in a story about Brandon and Musa, and it will be my very first time writing about them. The story about them should be coming out about late January 'ish' it might not even come out till march break, I'm getting confirmed this year and will be graduating, I also have to do extraordinary at school, because I'm trying to get an award so that's why the story might be postponed. I really need some ideas for my story 'Love' please help me you guys, and it will get done faster. My other story 'until you mine again' is complete it was just me trying something out, to see if people were interested in winx club and twilight, but a certain somebody was actually arguing with me, whatever I'm trying to forget her/him. Read my reviews you'll see what the argument was about. D:

Much love,

Sasha(:


End file.
